Don't Die
by Torchix
Summary: A slight edit of when Ash was trying to save the temple. Advanceshipping. May’s thoughts during it, and also Ash’s.


**[A/N: A slight edit of when Ash was trying to save the temple. Advanceshipping. May's thoughts during it, and also Ash's.]**

**Don't die.**

**May's POV**

Ash and I ran through the flooding corridors of the Sea Temple, Manaphy safe in my arms. We ran through a familiar corridor.

"Not again!" I cried.

"We just ran through here!" Ash said. We continued to run, me at the front and Ash behind me slightly. We got to some steps and I suddenly felt my feet give way underneath me as I slipped over, twisting my ankle in the process. Ash didn't notice at first, and he ran past me.

"Ash!" I screamed. He turned around and ran over to me.

"May, what happened?" He asked urgently, looking over my shoulder before looking at my face with concern in his eye, I felt myself blush from the closeness of his lips, no! Stop thinking like that! This isn't the place or time!

"I twisted my ankle." I winced as he examined it. I could see a bruise appearing already.

"It's pretty bad looking... Pikachu?' he turned to his yellow companion 'Jump onto my head, May, you climb onto my back." I shook my head.

"I'll slow you down; just go on ahead, I'll catch up." I said, looking down, waiting for him to go off to cry. If he sees me cry, he'll know what a weak person I am, I tripped over my own feet for god sake! And now, I'm gonna slow him down, all I am is a burden.

"I'd rather die than leave you to drown, May, now climb onto my back." He turned around, I almost cried then and there, knowing I was silly to have doubted him wanting to help me. So I put Manaphy onto my head, where he got a good grip, and climbed onto Ash's back. He grunted slightly but stood up, running through the next door. I wrapped my arms tight around his shoulders, a few tears leaking from my eyes.

We came to another set of stair, this time going up. Ash ran up, when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"Stop! Ash, look, it's the crystal!" I said, pointing at the crystal in a small basin by the side of the staircase. Ash smiled running back down a few steps and using his hands, that were originally supporting me, to pick it up. I tightened my grip on his waist and shoulders, making sure I wouldn't fall off. I heard him wheeze, so loosed my grip on his waist slightly.

"Got it!" He held it up. "But how'd it get here?"

"I-I'm not surprised with all the flooding going on." I whispered.

"So, all we need to do is put it back." Ash beamed. I turned as I heard something coming towards us.

"Look out!" I yelled the water was rushing towards us again; Ash gasped and ran up the stairs. But when we got up onto the next level, there was water on the other side of the floor, no way out.

Oh god, please don't let it end like this! I want to be able to live my life; I don't want Ash to die because of me, and I want to be able to tell him how I feel, and hopefully live a happy life with him!

Ash placed me on my feet, making sure I was steady on my good leg before checking the area.

"It's the Phantom's..." I heard him say. He came back up, pulling some sort of capsule behind him. He brought it up in front of me, opening it. "May get in here.' He grabbed my hand and pulled me over so I was standing inside of it, Manaphy in my arms. "Its Phantoms... c'mon you gotta!" He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down into the capsule, so I was lying on my back.

"Ash, what're you doing?" I asked. He ignored me, taking Pikachu off of his head and putting him in with us. I waited for him to climb in next to us, but he just picked up the crystal and looked down at us.

"Pikachu, you take care of the two of them." He said, his voice broke slightly at the end of his words. He reached over and shut the door, I watched as he locked it.

_No, Ash, No, don't do this! _ I thought.

"I have to go put this back, so you just sit tight in there and wait." He said. I could swear I saw tears brimming in his eyes.

"No! Ash, there's room in here for us all! Please!" I cried, he shook his head.

"N-No, someone has to fix this, and right now, that's me." He said as he ran off, the crystal under his arm.

"But Ash!" I screeched through my tears.

Why does that boy always have to be the hero?! He always puts himself in danger, just to save someone else, someone who can't looked after them self, someone weak, someone, someone like me.

I'm not worth his effort, I'm just some poor little girl who can't take care of herself, who just seems to make people risk their lives for, someone I don't want to be...

I love him. I guess I always have, though I've never had a chance to say so, and now, I probably never will... No! Ah is strong, he'll save us all, and the temple.

I started to pray in my head, begging for him to live through this.

**Ash's POV**

I climbed up on a marble barrier, then climbing up to a higher beam above the water. As the water rose below me, I looked down at the capsule that contained my best friend, and the girl... the woman I love. The water consumed it, and I nodded, I don't want any of them hurt so they can't get involved. I saw that even though the water was above them, that May seemed to be struggling with the catch from the inside.

"No, stay in there." I whispered. The struggling stopped. I smiled lightly, and nodded again, running off across the beam until I came to the end of a circle where it joined to several beams, I ran across them all. I came to two large circles, when I reached the end of the smaller one I turned my cap around and took a deep breath, jumping into the water, swimming through the flooded corridors.

My thoughts were brought back to May as I swam. The girl doesn't give herself enough credit, she's amazing, beautiful... now I'm getting distracted. I soon found myself swimming down to the sea crown, when I couldn't hold my breath anymore, forcing me to swim up. I gasped for air when a jet of water forced me back under, making me drop the crystal. I surfaced and watched as it sank to the bottom, catching in an incision at the base of the podium.

"Oh no you don't!" I said before I took another breath and swam down, grabbing the end of the crystal and tugging. I pulled with all my might until it came up. But at the same moment so did my breath. I dropped the crystal and started to float upwards. The last thing I thought was:

_May, I love, you..._

**May's POV**

I had my eyes closed and was desperately praying. My hands clasped together in front of me.

"Please Ash, don't give up." I said. Then, something touched my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Manaphy holding his antenna out so one was touching me and Pikachu and one was out like a receiver... sending a message! I started to pray again. "Please Ash-"

**Ash's POV**

"_Ash, don't give up, Ash, be strong..._" Wait a second, that's May's voice. In my head, I saw her praying, Pikachu too. My eyes opened slightly as I came round. "_I know you can do it, I know._""_Pika-Pi._""_I-I love you!_"

My eyes opened fully and breath burst from my mouth. I swam up as fast as I could, taking a huge breath as I reached the surface and started to splutter and splash about. Gasping for a while, I eventually took another breath and swam down just as quick as I had come up. Landing on the floor and grabbing the crystal before launching myself back up. Those three words, _three words_, brought me the life and energy I needed to do this, standing in front of the crown, I thrust the crystal into the empty space. Light filled the water, blinding me for a moment...

_I love you too..._

**May's POV**

Suddenly something yellow grabbed hold of the capsule, picking us up. I sat up as much as I could, looking at it curiously as Manaphy beamed happily.

When we were put down, we were above-... oh my god we're above water! I quickly undid the latch from the inside, standing up and stumbling out, landing on my backside.

"Ow..." I looked in wonder around me. We were still in the temple, well, on it, though we were definitely above water.

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu said. I gasped, turning and looking at the temple.

"Ash... Ash must have done this!" I smiled, then the realisation hit me, where is he? If he managed to do this, where is he? I clutched my chest. "It can't be, no way..." Tears welled in my eyes, rolling down my cheeks like rivers. Sobs pushed their way up my throat. I burst onto a fit of sobs, covering my face and turning away from Manaphy and Pikachu. Then someone tapped my shoulder, making me turn around. As soon as I did so, that someone's lips connected with mine. My eyes widened in shock, letting me see that Ash was there, kissing me! I quickly out my arm around his neck, holding him close to me. Soon he pulled back due to lack of air I guess, and smiled at me.

"I love you too." He smiled, I squealed and hugged him tight.

"Ohmigosh! You're alright, you're alive." I gasped. He chuckled hugging me.

"I'm a bit wet though." He said, I pulled away and sure enough, I was also covered in water. "I didn't mean to make you let go."

"No, but the subs coming up behind you, and I think Max would throw up if he saw me hugging you like that." I giggled. Ash made a silent 'Oh' and stood up, helping me up too.

We were smothered with happiness that we were ok and with people being annoyed and worried about us being so rash, the whole time I kept my arm around Ash, but no one noticed.

_______________________

**Me: Whoa! Two one-shots in a row! Record for me! R&R!**


End file.
